


Need You Now

by alycat



Series: Needy 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bestiality, M/M, Shapeshifting, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When bad dreams and memories come bubbling to the surface, Jared and Jensen finds comfort in something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Original notes and warnings from Livejournal:
> 
> Pairing, rating & kinks: J2 - NC-17 - underage, age difference (Jensen 14, Jared 31), bestiality (puppy fucking), fingering, licking, collars.

  


  


-¤-

_The man's eyes narrows in on Jensen and in an instant it is obvious that he recognizes him even though it has been years since Jensen ran away. Beside him Jared stops when he realize Jensen has frozen in place and he kneels beside Jensen, stroking a hand through his golden fur but the touch isn't enough for Jensen to not shiver._

_"Hey, Jen, what's up?"_

_Jared follows Jensen's gaze to the man across the street and Jensen knows that his boyfriend must notice the way the man is glaring at Jensen. He almost wish he was in his human form, able to tell Jared just who the man is but he doesn't need to because suddenly Jared's hand grips his fur tighter and he leans in to press a kiss between Jensen's ears._

_"Is that your father, baby?"_

_Jensen trembles under the touch and he thinks that is answer enough for Jared who holds Jensen close for a few long moments before they make their way back to the car without another word and once they get home, he holds Jensen close until he drifts off into a restless sleep._

_-¤-_

_Waking up Jensen isn't in the place where he had fallen asleep, he's in the middle of a long road, deserted on either side for as long as he can see and even though he tries he can't shift back to his human form. His cry for Jared is nothing but a howl and there is no one there to answer it._

-¤-

"Hey, baby, you're having a nightmare, please wake up. I'm here, Jen. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere I promise. Wake up."

Blinking a few times the grip of the nightmare started to fade away and Jensen realized that he was in their bed, Jared's arms around him and the man's lips brushing his hair as he spoke.

"I'm home," Jensen mumbled, clinging to Jared just to reassure himself that he was actually there.

It wasn't the first time he had nightmares about waking up somewhere else, somewhere that wasn't home, somewhere away from Jared and he was quite sure it wouldn't be the last time either. As good as his time with the other _them_ had been, it wasn't something Jensen would be able to forget for quite some time and he was sure Jared felt the same way.

"What if he tried to take me away again?" Jensen asked. "He recognized me, that day on the street. You know he did or...that thing wouldn't have happened."

Jared nodded, hands sliding down to the small of Jensen's back and pulling him in even closer and Jensen tilted his head back to allow Jared to claim his mouth in a deep kiss. He felt good with Jared wrapped around him, the heat of Jared's hands on his body. Then he could believe that there was no way he would ever be anywhere but with Jared.

"He's not gonna take you away from me, ever again," Jared promised.

As many times as Jensen had asked how Jared could be so sure, just as many times Jared had avoided the question and Jensen thought that Jared must have threatened his father a lot if he was that hesitant to talk about it. Not that Jensen minded it one bit. He was happy Jared would do something like that for him, that Jared clearly loved him that much.

"I belong with you," Jensen said quietly. "Not with him. I will never go back there."

"Of course not, you're mine now," Jared said, stroking one big hand down to cup Jensen's ass. "My pretty little puppy."

The endearment combined with the touch was enough to make Jensen blush deeply, but he couldn't stop the smile from stretching his lips. That was until Jared suddenly pulled away and got off the bed, walking over to the chest of drawers in the corner. Jensen's gaze drifted down the muscled expanse of Jared's back and not for the first time was he amazed that someone like Jared would choose to be with someone like him.

"I got this awhile back, but I wasn't sure you'd want it," Jared said, walking back to the bed with a narrow box in his hand. "If you don't want to wear it, just let me know but...yeah..."

He sat down on the bed, tugging the sheet back over the both of them before he handed Jensen the box. Jensen looked down at the box in his hand and then back up to Jared who looked at him with a smile on his lips and Jensen unwrapped the box.His mouth fell open when he opened the lid and found a sleek blue collar inside, a shiny dog tag hanging from it and Jensen felt something warm unfurl inside him when he read the name.

"Jensen Padalecki?" he asked softly.

"We can change it," Jared offered quickly. "If you don't want to have it..."

"No no," Jensen interrupted. "I very much want it. God...Jared. Thank you!"

He threw himself in Jared's arms, the collar clutched tight in his hand as he straddled Jared's lap to kiss the man. All thoughts of the nightmare were effectively wiped away when Jared rolled them over until his huge body was blanketing Jensen's much smaller one. Never did Jensen feel as safe as he did when he was all wrapped up in Jared.

"I need you," Jared growled. "Fuck, Jen. Wanna be inside you, fuck you with that collar around your neck."

The words alone were enough for Jensen to moan and arch up against Jared's body, his hard cock painting a wet stripe over Jared's belly. Jared didn't even need to pull away from Jensen, easily reaching the bedside table and the lube they stored in the drawer there and soon Jensen found himself whimpering at the first touch of slick fingers against his hole. At the same time Jared pushed one finger inside, Jensen managed to get the collar in place around his neck. While the old collar had been a thing he hated, something to remind him of the horrible time before Jared, the new collar was a grounding weight around his neck. When he rocked himself down on Jared's finger, he felt the dog tag move against his skin. The mark that told anyone that would look that he belonged to Jared.

"Knew it would look good on you," Jared said, a possessive gleam in his eyes. "You belong to me now."

"Always did," Jensen moaned, a low hiss escaping him when Jared pushed a second finger inside.

"Christ," Jared groaned. "The things you do to me."

The next thrust of his fingers wiped all thoughts from Jensen's mind when fingers skated right over his prostate, making his hips rise off the bed and in that moment something the other Jared had said sprung to his mind and once the thought had found him there was no way for him to forget it again.

"Jared," he moaned, feeling himself relaxing around the fingers working his body open. "There's... God. Something I want you to do..."

"Anything," Jared promised, sliding his fingers free of Jensen's body. "You know I'd do anything for you, baby."

Jensen wet his lips, eyes sliding down over Jared's naked body, taking in the hard length of his cock and for a moment he was scared but even the fear inside him couldn't stop him from wanting it. Slowly he rolled over on his belly before he pushed himself up on all fours, presenting his ass to Jared.

"Mmmm, a pretty sight," Jared mumbled, dragging one finger down Jensen's spine until he found his hole. "But what was it you wanted me to do?"

"Fuck me," Jensen said and let his body morph into his dog form.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jared froze in place, staring down to where there had been pale, freckled skin mere seconds ago. He and Jensen had done a lot of things over the years and he knew that most people would think the relationship was wrong to begin with. But having Jensen in front of him, golden fur and a long tail swiping over his lower abdomen, Jared knew that what Jensen asked for was the most _wrong_ they had ever done.

"Jesus fucking Christ," he groaned. "Jensen, are you... what..."

The tail swayed back and forth and Jared couldn't hold back a moan at the soft brush of fur and no matter what he told himself, he knew he would give this to Jensen. And he knew he would love it. Jensen looked back over his shoulder, big eyes flashing green for just a second and his tongue lolled out, grinning at Jared like he knew that Jared had given in.

"Let me know if...I hurt you..." Jared said, shifting forward.

Jensen only nodded and his tail once more swept over Jared's skin and he knew that as long as Jensen's tail wagged, all was well between them. But the soft tail was in the way for him so he carefully gripped it, pushing it out of the way and lined up with Jensen's opening.

"God, you're still wet," Jared moaned when he realized that the lube he had pushed inside Jensen was still there, slicking the way.

A low whine left Jensen when Jared slowly pushed inside, gaze locked to where the blood flushed skin of his cock stood in sharp contrast to the surprisingly light skin of Jensen's ass. He was happy Jensen's dog form was almost fully grown or he had no idea how his cock would have fit inside the heat of his body. He stilled, not wanting to hurt Jensen but the boy only trembled and shifted back, making Jared slide in even deeper.

"Jen," Jared groaned, hand sliding through golden fur.

Jensen let out a low growl, front paws digging into the sheets as he pushed his ass back, meeting Jared's thrust and his tail was once more moving back and forth, the silken touch of it enough to to make Jared shiver at the added pleasure.

For all the times he had Jensen's dog tongue on his body, the long wet heat of it circling his cock or pushing into his ass, it was nothing compared to the feel of warm fur beneath his hand and the tight heat surrounding his cock. Being inside Jensen when he was in dog form was so very different from fucking the boy's human form and only part of it was because of the fur brushing his skin. The tight muscles working his cock felt nothing like what Jared was used to and Jared knew there was no way he would last long under the onslaught of sensations.

"Jensen, fuck you feel good," he moaned, gripping the dog's hips and pulling him up and back.

He knew the position was nothing he would have been able to do if Jensen had been a real dog, but then, had Jensen been a real dog there was no way Jared would be buried balls deep inside him.

"Baby, I love you," Jared managed to get out, the beginning of his orgasm building up inside him. "I can't believe you... Jesus... Fuck... Jen, baby... this is so good, so fucking _dirty_."

Without really thinking about what he was doing, Jared pulled Jensen closer and slid one hand down around him, stroking over the softer fur of Jensen's belly before sliding lower until he could close his hand around Jensen's sheath. The dog let out a surprised yelp, digging his pawns deeper into the sheets before a content sound left him. It was the first time Jared touched Jensen in that form and had he ever thought about it before he wouldn't have thought it would be as hot as it was. When Jensen's cock slid free of the sheath, both of them shivered and Jared groaned when he felt the hot, wetness of Jensen's cock between his fingers. It felt very different from Jensen's human cock, wet and slender and longer than he was used to but the knowledge that it was _Jensen_ made it almost too hot for him to handle.

When his hand slid down further he felt the swell of Jensen's knot, a roundness that made Jared aware just of who and _what_ he was fucking in to with deep, hard thrusts and his hand squeezed down around the growing knot. Jensen let out a howl then and his ass clenched down hard around Jared's cock at the same time as he felt hot come slick his fingers, more of it than any human could produce. Having Jensen coming, the dog's knot pulsing under his fingers, was enough to push Jared over the edge as well and he pumped his load deep inside the tight heat of Jensen's body.

"Jen... Jen.... baby..."

Slowly he pulled out, staring down to where his come was slowly leaking back out of Jensen's body and with a groan he collapsed down on the bed, staring at Jensen as the dog leaned down to lick over his own cock and ass before turning around to look at Jared.

"Jensen, what are you..."

The words drifted off when Jensen moved closer and dragged his warm tongue over Jared's cock, cleaning the come and remnants of lube from his skin with broad swipes. Jared's cock gave a feeble twitch at that, straining to get hard again as his hands moved over Jensen's fur and he moaned as his hips rocked upwards.

"So good, baby," Jared moaned. "Fucking perfect, everything about you. Love you, no matter what form you're in."

Jensen shifted then, standing on his knees beside Jared and his lips were still wet with both their come and Jared didn't hesitate to pull him in for a deep kiss.

"I can't believe we did that," Jared whispered, hand sliding down over Jensen's ass to where the boy was still open from having taken Jared's cock.

"Think you'll... oh... might... wanna do it again...some day?" Jensen said, voice trembling when Jared's fingers traced his rim.

"Oh yeah," Jared said softly. "We're doing that again."

He thought there wasn't a thing he wouldn't do, if it was Jensen asking for it.

-¤-


End file.
